Gary Weeks
|birthplace = Wiesbaden, Hessen, West Germany |roles = Background actor |characters = ''Enterprise'' crewmember }} :You may also be looking for visual effects artist . Gary Weeks is an actor and filmmaker who appeared as a regular background crewmember in several episodes of . As a background actor he received no credit for his appearances and was identified by the call sheets for the episodes. On he was among the background crewmembers who were dressed on set and gave interviews. Weeks was born as Edson Gary Weeks in West Germany and raised in Morris, Georgia. He attended the University of Georgia and the Georgia State University Film School prior to his move to Los Angeles in 1999. Among his earliest acting work beside Star Trek include''Sunset Beach'' (1999), the fantasy comedy The Kid (2000, with Deborah May and Jeri Ryan), the television series Courage (2000), The Chronicle (2001), and The Invisible Man (2001, with Danny Goldring and Armin Shimerman). Weeks also appeared in many television commercials during that time for companies and products such as IBM (1996), Advance Auto Parts (1997-1998), Honda Accord (2001-2002), Nestle Crunch Bar (2006-2007), and Toyota Sienna (2010). Weeks also appeared in Tremors (2003, with David Doty), Hunter (2003), Threat Matrix (2003, with Colby French, Ray Proscia, and Brent Hinkley), 24 (2005, with Roger R. Cross, Ned Vaughn, Amy Benedict, Eric Ritter, and Henry Kingi, Jr.), The O.C. (2005, with Melinda Clarke and Jeri Ryan), the television drama Tiger Cruise (2004), the thriller The Drone Virus (2004, with Michael Ensign and David Jean Thomas), the television drama The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004, with Tracy Middendorf and Randy Mulkey), the short thriller Morphin(e) (2005), and had a recurring part as an airport security officer in the daily soap Passions (2003-2005). In 2006, he released his first feature film project, the comedy 29 Reasons to Run, on which he worked as writer / actor / producer, which won sixteen festival awards. The film was directed by Damon O'Steen and featured Trek actors Philip Boyd and Michael Ensign. He helped produce the television comedy After Midnight: Life Behind Bars in which he also acted along with Trek performers Erin Cummings and Cullen Douglas. In 2007 he co-wrote and starred in the short film A Guy Named Murphy. Beside his work behind the camera, Weeks' early work included recurring role as Tom Anderson in the drama series Wicked Wicked Games (2006-2007, with Blake Lindsley, Spencer Garrett, Serena Scott Thomas, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Mark Lentry) and guest parts in Veronica Mars (2006), CSI: Miami (2006, with Michael Buchman Silver, Anthony Holiday, and Justin Louis), Chuck (2007), The Office (2008), and Shark (2008, with Jonathan Banks and Cullen Douglas). Weeks also portrayed the recurring role of Campbell in three episodes of Burn Notice (2008-2009, with Amy Pietz in the first one). In 2009, Weeks released his next two projects. His second writer/actor/producer feature Deadland was released after winning twelve awards on the festival circuit, and the short comedy Clones Gone Wild played at over fifty film festivals. Enterprise guest actor Philip Boyd also appeared in both films while Cullen Douglas worked on the latter one. Both productions were awarded with several festival prizes. As an actor, Weeks appeared in the horror thriller Nowhere to Hide (2008, with Miriam Flynn, Richard Riehle, and Dan Kelpine) and the television series Monk (2009, with Tony Donno), All My Children (2010), Parks and Recreation (2010, with Don McManus and Jim O'Heir), Big Love, and The Event. MORE FILM: 2011 saw four films released: Elena Undone, A Perfect Ending, Next Stop Murder (with Brigid Brannagh) and Zombie Apocalypse. Soon to follow were Ride Along, Anchorman 2, Identity Thief, and The Spectacular Now. Since that time, Weeks has worked in blockbuster films Spider-Man: Homecoming, Jurassic World, Instant Family, Five Feet Apart, The Fate of the Furious, Rampage, Project Almanac, Self/less, Sully, Hidden Figures, and more. On TV, he has recurred as Greg in three episodes of Marvel's comic adaptation Cloak & Dagger (2018, with Wayne Péré, and is currently recurring in the upcoming Netflix 2020 series Outer Banks and 2020's thriller Greenland. Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) External links * – official site * * * Category:Performers Category:ENT performers